Into the Light
by KodaTheDragon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, taken in by the Inuzuka family and treated as an actuall human beign... Well from some people anyways. Watch as our hero strives through this world, to protect his new family. (NarutoxTsume) Fanfic. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SAY WHAT YOU MUST, ANYTHING IS WELCOME. (POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Intro

Here we are, Konohagakure. The city of some of the most powerful shinobi and kunoichi. The range of their power estimates from Katon style jutsus, to mokuton style jutsus. But of all these powerful shinobi, there was one, soon-to-be-ninja walking through the streets of konoha. With shaggy, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a fairly good tan, was none other than our hero, Naruto Uzumaki. This young man has always been a happy go lucky kid, most people know him from his adorable whiskers on his cheeks, but others know him from something that once terrified them. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Heads turned when they saw the mop of blonde hair, looking at him with disgust, hatred, and anger. Naruto hasnt lived a normal life of a 9 year old kid. He has suffered far worse than any other kid in Konoha. Ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage, the citizens of Konoha have chased him, beaten him, poisoned him, and even given him fatal wounds by the blades of their kitchen knifes, katas, kunai, and any other objects they thought could be used as a weapon. Nobody has cared for the boy? Nobody but the third hokage himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Beside him there were few who cared about him, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, who work at his favorite ramen shop and give him free meals from time to time. Other than them was Naruto's only friend he has made so far. Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba Inuzuka is a member of the Inuzuka clan son of none other than the clan matriarch herself, Tsume Inuzuka. Ever since Naruto met Tsume he has always admired her, they have grown so close over the years he almost sees Tsume as a mother... almost. And Kiba being the brother he never had. And there was Kiba's older sister Hana, who he also holds dear and thinks of her as a big sister as well. From the beginning of the academy, Naruto and Kiba have been best friends ever since, though they may be friends, they are also rivals, hoping to best the other in anything, be it taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, or even the classic old classwork. But because of Naruto's huge reserves of chakra from the kyuubi, he can not use genjutsu, and fuinjutsu being too hard for Naruto and Kiba they never use it. So here begin with our heros journey. On his way walking to the academy for another boring day of school. Being the wreckless kid he always tends to be, he doesnt use the door like everyone else, instead he hops through the window.

"NARUTO!"

Ah there it is, the shout of Naruto's teacher Iruka.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to use the door?" Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, with his signature foxy grin he replies,

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, it wont happen again 'ttebayo!" Iruka couldnt help but smile and sigh, he always taken a liking to Naruto, especially that grin of his. "

I'm sure it will but this is the last time i'm letting it go."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Iruka couldnt help but chuckle as he watched Naruto hop over the desks and into his seat, next to Kiba.

"Hey, hows it goin' Naruto?" Kiba asked as he gave kiba a fist bump. "Pretty good, how about you, hows everything at home?"

At this Kiba got excited, "It's awesome! Mom says that after the academy ill get my own ninken!"

"Really? Thats so cool!" Naruto was truly happy for Kiba, he has always wanted his own ninken since the day they met.

"I know right! Mom says ill even get to pick it out."

"QUIET!" Shouted Iruka, using a jutsu of his own making his head inhumanly large. Once he had the class's attention, he began his teachings. Naruto and Kiba groaned. They never liked this part of the day. So they just decided to sleep it off.

"NARUTO, KIBA!"

Naruto and Kibas head shot up, Naruto couldnt help but glance at the clock. 'Only a few more seconds' Thought Naruto.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Naruto and Kiba said in unision. Iruka sighed irritably and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"If you were paying attention you would have heard that graduation is tomorrow and you cant afford to skip school."

"Alright!" Shouted Kiba

"QUIET!" Iruka tried to shout at Kiba but it was too late. The bell had rung and Naruto and Kiba rushed out the window.

"See you tomorrow, Iruka-sensei, we'll pas tomorrow 'ttbayo!" Shouted naruto from over his shoulder. Iruka let out a chuckle. "Those two are something else."

KTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTD

Naruto and Kiba were walking back to the Inuzuka compound, Tsume had decided to take Naruto in and give him shelter this past week because of all the harsh treatment he had been recieving. They stepped through the door and took there shoes off. Tsume walked passed the hallway and waved to them,

"Hey boys! Dinners almost done, can you help set the table?"

The boys waved back,

"Sure thing, mom." Said Kiba and they followed her into the kitchen. After they set the table dinner was served and they were seated around the table.

"So how was school today?" Tsume asked, trying to spark something up.

"It was alright, but we have our graduation tomorrow!" Stated Kiba, "Yeah and were gonna pass it big time 'ttbayo"

Tsume let out an amused chuckle.

"Well you better go to bed after dinner then, you two will need all the energy you can get." Kiba groaned. "Fine..." He got up and hugged his mom goodnight,

"Cmon, Naruto" Kiba said as he walked off to their room. Naruto hopped off his seat and hugged Tsume,

"Goodnight, Tsume-san." Naruto said as he hugged her.

"I told you, Naruto, just call me mom." Tsume stated as she hugged him back.

"Sorry, I just dont see you as a mother figure." Tsume was confused by this,

"What do you me-" she was cut off as Naruto gave her a kiss right on the corner of her mouth before dashing off to his room with an extremely red face. Naruto never noticed, but Tsume had a faint tont of pink on the bridge of her nose. Reaching up and touching where he kissed her, she couldnt help but chuckle, "That boy is something else." She said to herself before getting up to clean the dishes, then head off to bed herself.


	2. The Exams

**I do not own Naruto.**

 **"Im a computer, a computery guy"**

"Naruto!"

Naruto stirred at the sound of his name, 'Why so loud' he thought.

Then he remembered, his eyes shot open and he jumped out of his bed. The exams were today.

"Cmon Naruto,were gonna be late!" Kiba exclaimed, doing his best to put pants on while trying not to fall.

Naruto dashed to his closet and opened it up, quickly grabbing a pair of black cargo pants he threw them on. In his hurried state he didnt have time to choose a shirt so he threw on a tight black long sleeved shirt. Kiba was in the same state, but instead wore light grey cargo pants and his signature grey jacket with black fur inside the hood. They quickly dashed to the door and threw on their black sandals and shouted goodbye to Tsume and Hana.

"Good luck boys!" Tsume shouted as they slammed the door shut.

"They seem eager, dont they mom?" Hana asked while reading a book.

Tsume's only reply was a chuckle.

"I cant believe I almost forgot exams were today!", shouted Naruto as him and Kiba dashed down the streets.

"I know, if i hadnt woken you up when I did we would have been late!" Kiba stated as they jumped through the windows of the academy.

'CHRASH'

The whole class fell silent as they saw Naruto and Kiba jump through the glass of the window, destroying it completely.

Kiba fell on top of Naruto as they plummeted to the ground. The entire class burst in laughter.

"QUIET!"

Immediately, everyone in the class fell silent, and turned their attention towards the front of the class. Iruka was rubbing the bridge of his nose,

"Naruto, Kiba, you better hope you pass this exam..."

"Dont worry Iruka-sensei, we will, 'ttebayo!" Shouted Naruto.

"Yeah right dobe, you cant even perform a basic clone..."

Naruto and Kiba glared at Sasuke. Saskue Uchiha was never one of Naruto and Kiba's favorites, in fact he was nobodies favorites. Well, nobody except for Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke was always the dark type, with dark-blue hair that, amazingly looked like the rear end of a duck. Wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, creamè arm warmers and matching colored shorts, folowed by blue sandals.

"Yeah, whatever Sas-gay" Kiba remarked, making Sasuke fume with anger.

"Shut it dog-breath!" Theres Sakura. Naruto has always liked Sakura from the beginning of the academy, though shes always fawning over her "Sasuke-kun". Because Sakura always denied his advances, he stopped liking her and found someone else who he likes, though this one was older, he still had his fantasies about being with her

Sakur Haruno, has long, pink hair that reaches just below her tail bone, topped with a red dress with black shorts underneath finished with black sandals.

"Nobody talks to my Sauke-kun like that!" There was Ino. Ino Yamanaka had long, pale blonde hair that reached just as far as Sakura's, but was raised higher due to the ponytail she always wore. She had on her regular purple dress with white shorts underneath, finished with black sandals as well. Hearing this Sakur turned her attention to Ino,

"No way Ino-pig Sasuke is mine!" She shouted

"Quiet billboard brow he belongs to me!"

"QUIET!"

Again the class fell silent as Naruto and Kiba hopped into their seats.

"Now were going to start the exams, first test, taijutsu." Hearing this Naruto and Kiba cheered. Dispite being the two "Dead lasts" Naruto and Kiba were actually the best in the class at taijutsu, taught by Tsume herself.

"First up-" started Iruka as he named the contestants one by one.

"Naruto vs Sasuke." Iruka called.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Sakura and Ino, glaring at eachother in hate. Naruto and Sasuke walked into the little field,

"Cmon Naruto!" Shouted Kiba. They both took their taijutsu stances, Sasuke in his regular Uchiha taijutsu pose, as Naruto got down on all fours, everybody always thought his stance was weird, Tsume also thought it was weird at first too, but boy was he good at it.

"Begin!" Yelled Iruka, immediately, Sasuke dashed at Naruto, wearing that cocky smirk he always used. Naruto just stood still and waited, as Sasuke reached him, he threw a right hook towards the blondes face, easily Naruto ducked under it and sent a punch of his own straight into Sasuke's gut, lifting him into the air as he did so. Everyone was amazed as they watched Naruto punch the Rookie of the year in the air with one punch after another, faster than any of their eyes could follow, well except for Iruka. As Sauke was in the air Naruto dashed around his body and jumped over him, slamming an axe-kick into sasukes back, shoving him into the ground and knocking him unconcscious.

"Congradulatons Naruto, you passed the first test."

"Yeah go Naruto!" Shouted Kiba.

"Next up, Kiba vs-" Kiba passed with flying colours, easily end his opponet with a kick to the jaw. "Good job everybody, now for the next test, substitution." Iruka said and led them back inside.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood in front of Iruka and held the designated hand sign for the substitution. A white puff of smoke and in front of Iruka now stood Tsume Inuzuka. She was in the middle of a bubble bath and luckily she had all her assets covered in soap.

"Damnit Naruto! Im so gonna kick his a-" another poof of white smoke and Naruto was back, with his signature foxy grin. "N-nice job Naruto." Said Iruka while laying on the ground from a massive nose bleed. He shakily stood up,

"N-next up, Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba stood in front with his wolfish grin and held the designated hand sign, with a white poof of smoke and now in front of Iruka was Tsume again in her bubbles still. This time when she looked around she saw Naruto,

"When you get home, im beating both of your a-" she was cut off again as Kiba came from the white smoke. Iruka was now unconcsious with a massive nose bleed.

After waking up and startimg the next test, Iruka now had Naruto, the last one to complete the test, in a room.

"Ok Naruto, perform a basic clone jutsu." Iruka said

"Alright, here goes." Naruto said as he put up the designated hand sign.

In a white poof of smoke a perfect clone of Naruto stood next to the original.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass."


	3. AN

**A/N: Hello readers! Koda here, I was just letting you all know that i will probably be posting chapters daily, maybe not next week because I will have testing. But I most likely will, im curently working on the third chapter for this story so stay tuned. Like I said this is my first fanfic so if you guys and gals have any ideas, be it a lemon or massacre, send me a PM and I will look into it.** **Until next time,**

 **Pip Pip Cheerio ~ KTD**


	4. New assets and Confessions

Both Naruto and Kiba both rushed through the front door,

"Mom! Look what me and Naruto go-"

"BAKA" Kiba was interrupted by Tsume as she smacked him and sent him flying into the wall. She then turned to glare at Naruto,

"W-wait a sec Tsume-chan, I can explain." Naruto said, desperately trying not to get beat.

"Explain what!?" Tsume replied coldly, with absolutely no mercy in her eyes.

"Uh.. well.. I uh-"

"Not good enough!" Tsume yelled as she smacked Naruto into the wall next to Kiba.

"What the hell were you two thinking!?" Tsume yelled at them,

"Wait, kaa-san, before you hurt us look." Kiba said while holding up his hitae-ate. Tsume smirked,

"So you passed, eh? What about you Naruto?" She asked while turning to him. He held up his hitae-ate next to Kiba's, Tsume couldnt help but notice the slight difference in their straps. While Kiba's was a dark blue, Naruto's was almost a pitch black strap holding the metal piece. Tsumes smile only got wider,

"Well well, Kiba, you can finally pick your own ninken." Tsume said proudly,

"Alright! You hear that Naruto? Im getting my ow ninken finally!" Kiba shouted happily. Naruto cast a smile to Kiba, but it was a little saddened because even though he graduated, he couldnt pick a ninken because he wasnt Inuzuka blood. Tsume saw the lopsided smile and smirked at him,

"As for you Naruto, because you cant pick a ninken, we'll go get you a weapon instead, how does that sound?" Tsume said, putting her hands on her hips. Hearing this Naruto's lopsided smile turned into his signature foxy grin,

"Really!?" He exclaimed, Tsume's reply was a nod.

Naruto got up and rushed to Tsume and gave her a hug, wrapping his arms around her weist,

"Thank you so much Tsume-chan!" Naruto said happily, Tsume heard the honorifics and had a very light tint of pink on the bridge of her nose,

"Baka, lets go." She said as she started walking out the door.

KTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTD

Tsume entered the weapons store followed by Naruto and Kiba. The two boys looked wide eyed around the store at all the various weapons, ranging from kunai, shuriken, katas, nun-chucks, katanas, and basic bow staffs. After a little bit of looking around, Naruto spotted one weapon in particular to all the rest. A black sythe, with the kanji for fire, earth, wind, and water engraved in red on the blade, and a chain attached to the hilt with a long black spike attached to it. Walking up to the weapon, he picked it up, it was very light, he gave it a few practice swings, perfect weight.

"Hey!" Yelled the shop keeper,

"You touch it you buy it, brat!" He huffed in annoyance while going back to reading whatever it was he was reading. Tsume smiled and walked up to Naruto,

"Find something you like, pup?" Tsume asked, Naruto's reply was a very fast nod. After buying the sythe for Naruto, he couldnt help but swing it constantly when they were returning to the Inuzuka compound.

"Naruto! Quit swinging that around, you can hurt someone." Tsume said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he replied, "Sorry Tsume-chan" he said while strapping the sythe to his back. Tsume had another tint of pink on the bridge of her nose,

'Why am I feeling this way damnit!? He's only a 13 year old kid for Kami's sake and he's making me act like this!' Tsume thought to herself. When they arrived at the compound they all entered inside,

"Hey Naruto follow me, I have something for you." Tsume said as she led him into her room. She got on her knees and reached under her bed, Naruto having a great view of Tsumes rear end blushed a dark pink with a trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"Ah here we are." Tsume said as she found what she was looking for. She stood up and turned around and noticed the blush on his face and smirked, she handed him the object in her hand. Naruto took it and looked at it confused, it was a rock of some sorts. Seeing the confused look on his faces Tsume told him,

"That rock will sharpen your sythe very easily, just make sure when you sharpen it do it on the side of the blade and not directly on it."

"Wow, thanks Tsume-chan!" Naruto said as he hugged her. There it was again, those honorifics.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Said Tsume as she closed her door. After closing it she turned and looked at Naruto with a serious face that Naruto rarely seen before.

"Now Naruto, dont lie to me and tell me what I mean to you." Hearing this Naruto blushed and gulped,

'Oh man! I domt want to lie to her but I dont know what will happen if i tell her the truth!' Naruto thought. Rubbing the back of his head nervously he replied,

"W-well.. I uh.. I... You." He mumbled the last part,

"You what me?" Tsume said hoping that whatever he said was good.

"I... You." He mumbled it again. Tsume was getting nervous herself,

"Damnit Naruto! Tell me!" She shouted,

"I... I love you..." Naruto said, hearing this Tsume sighed in relief,

"See that wasnt hard now was it?" Tsume asked him,

"N-no I mean, I dont love you like Kiba and Hana do... I feel like I love you more than a mom..." Naruto said quietly. Tsume blushed at hearing this,

"What do you mean 'more than a mom'? Are you talking about... A mate maybe?" Tsume asked, but she got no reply as Naruto was looking down at the ground. Sighing, she sat on her bed and gave him a hug, sitting him on her lap,

"So thats it, huh?" Naruto only replied with a nod. Tsume sighed and thought,

'I cant believe im doing this' she looked at Naruto,

"Naruto, look at me." She said calmly, he hesitantly looked her in the eyes, caught in her gaze he couldnt turn away,

'She has beautiful eyes.' Naruto thought, but what came next he would never forget. Tsume leaned in and gave him a kiss flat on the lips, for her it only lasted about two second, for Naruto it lasted decades. Wide eyed and blushing a scarlet color he replied,

"T-Tsume-chan." Tsume smirked,

"How about we make a deal pup, if you pass the chunin exams and become chunin, you can have more than just a kiss,,how that sound?" Tsume said. Naruto nodded vigerously,

"Ill become chunin in no time, 'ttebayo!" He shouted with joy, Tsume nodded and stood up walked to the door, but before opening it she said,

"And Naruto, only things can happen in here, until youre at least a tokubetsu jounin, got it?" Naruto nodded with his signature foxy grin and replied,

"No problem Tsume-chan!" With that Tsume smiled, opened the door and walked off. Naruto feel back a a sigh of relief,

'That was amazing, ill definitely become chunin for sure, just you wait Tsume-chan.' He thought to himself before he got up and walked out of the room.

For the rest of the day, Naruto had a big smile, that only Tsume knew why he did.

* * *

 **A/N: Theres chapter three for you, my dear readers! Surpisingly I have alot of time to write chapters. So chapter 4 will come soon. So far i have only recieved one review which is sad, I was hoping I would get more from you guys and gals. So please, Read and Review people! Until next time!**

 **Pip Pip Cheerio ~ KTD**


	5. AN 2

**Hello dear readers! Koda here, im working on chapter 4 right now, but i just wanted to say to the so kimd fellow that has reviewed my story, have no fear, in this story Naruto will eventually overcome that obstacle, as for my... Early mistakes, i will deffinately fix those! And thank you all for liking my first fanfic, and ples Read & Review! Until next time!**

 **Pip Pip Cheerio ~ KTD**


	6. New teams And Aquantances

Naruto and Kiba were walking down the streets of konoha. Naruto was dressed in black cargo pants with black sandals, and a sleeveless hoodie with the kanji for "Fox" on the back, underneath was a chainmail shirt and a tight long-sleeve with black fingerless gloves, toped off with his new sythe strapped onto his back. Kiba, was wearing dark grey cargo pants, black sandals and his signature grey hoodie with black fur, but Kiba had a new addition, inside of his hoodie was Kiba's new ninken, Akamaru. Akamaru was a white puppy with squinted eyes and creamè colored ears.

"The best in the litter" Tsume had called him, but being raised by Naruto and Kiba, he became quite the trouble maker. These three were now walking to the academy to get their Jounin squad leaders and new teams.

"Man, I hope were on the same squad." Kiba said, followed by a "Arf!" From Akamaru.

"Yeah, me too, and I hope were not on the same squad as Sakura or Sasuke." With both hating the power loving shinobi they never really liked him, at all. As for Sakura, sure she was smart, but she doesn't really have the skills to be on a team with Naruto or Kiba. As the academy came into view they saw that the windows broken from the previous day were boarded up by wood. Seeing this they looked at eachother with mischievous grins.

"Hold on tight, Akamaru!" Kiba said as him and Naruto dashed towards the academy. As they were rearing up to jump, Akamaru squirmed farther into Kiba's hoodie. Then they jumped, smashing through the wood and causing shard to fly everywhere.

"Naruto, Kiba!" Shouted Iruka, again using his big head jutsu,

"What did I say about using the door!?" His only reply was a bunch of laughs and a little "Sorry Iruka-senei" from the two as they jumped into their seats. At this Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose and smiled,

'Im really gonna miss these two.' Iruka thought to himself with a light chuckle. Getting the classes attention, Iruka grabbed his clipboard,

"Alright, class. Before we get to your Jounin senseis I first want to congratulate you all for passing, you now are all genin, shinobi of the village, this is a great accomplishment and im proud of you all."

"Cmon', Iruka-sensei cut the speech crap amd lets get this over with already." Kiba called out causing both him and Naruto to laugh.

"QUIET!" Iruka shouted at them but to no avail. With a sigh, he began to name off the senseis for each squad.

"Team 1-" he started off.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto's head shot up

"Kiba Inuzuka," They both cheered in happiness,

"And Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

With this both Naruto and Kiba groaned,

"Damnit! This is exactly what we didnt want." Kiba said, quickly being pulled forward by Naruto, saving him from a deadly blow by a certain pink-haired kunoichio

"Shut dog-breath youre lucky to even be on Sasuke-kun's team!" Shouted Sakura,

"Im stuck with Ino-pig!" Hearing this Ino shot up,

"Quiet bill-board brow! I didnt want to be with you either!" Shouted Ino.

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled, getting everyones attention.

"Now you will all wait here for your senseis, and I wish you all luck on the journey ahead of you." With that, he turned and walked out of the room. Soon the senseis arrived and the teams started filling out, every team was gone, except for team 7.

"Cmon'! He was supposed to be here two hours ago!" Groaned Kiba. Naruto was sitting on the desks sharpening his sythe,

"This is getting really annoying." Then his head shot up,

"Kiba, idea." Naruto said getting Kiba's attention while walking up to the board.

" What is- ooooooh" Kiba said as naruto picked up the eraser and walked up to the door. Jumping up and quickly closing the eraser inside the door he walked back and sat next to Kiba.

"Hes not going to fall for that, hes an elite jounin." Said Sasuke, watching the door.

"Well we don't know that until he gets here, Sas-gay."" Said Kiba, with this the door opened to reveal Kakashi Hatake, when he opened the door, everything fell silent, except for the small 'plop' sound of the eraser hitting Kakashi's head.

"Direct hit!" Shouted Naruto and Kiba while rolling into a fit of laughter. After seeing this, Sasuke's eyes widened a little,

'Is this guy really a jounin? He fell for the prank and didnt move at all to stop it. Clearly hes a joke.' Thought Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed,

"My first impression of you three, two idiot pranksters, and an angry emo." At this all three boys seethed with anger,

"Hey! We may not be the smartest in the class but were the best fighters!" Shouted Kiba and Naruto,

"Yeah, whatever, meet. me on the roof ASAP." Kakashi replied, and then left the room via sunshin. Kiba and Naruto both had tick marks on their foreheads,

"Man this guys annoying already." Kiba said as they started walking to the roof.

"Yeah, he beter not be underestimating us." Replied Naruto as they walked up the steps and arrived on the roof. Infront of them was Kakashi as he was reading an orange covered book while giggling like a schoolgirl and a light blush on the bridge of his nose. Seeing his students arrive he stored the book away in his vest pocket.

"Alright, how about we introduce ourselves, our name, likes, dislikes, that sort of stuff." Kakashi said, but all three boys were silent,

"Okay, ill be an example, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies, ill keep to myself, i like alot of things, and dislike things too." With that he pointed to Sasuke,

"Your turn, emo." He said as Sasuke seethed. He glared at Kakashi,

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, i hate alot of things, and i only like a few, my goal, no my ambition, is to destroy a certain someone." With that kakashi sweatdropped then pointed to Kiba,

"Alright, dogboy, you next." Kiba huffed after hearing this,

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, my hobbies are training, and sparring, i like Naruto, Akamaru, Kaa-san, and Hana-neechan, i hate emos, people that hurt my family, and my goal is to be the next Inuzuka clan leader." Kiba said proudly. Kakashi gave a small eyesmile,

"Hm, ok, you next whiskers." He said to Naruto, Naruto didnt do anything, because people who dont know his name usually call him that.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my hobbies are training, sparring, and playing with Kiba and Akamaru, I hate people who judge others because of their skill, and people who try to hurt my precious people. And my goal is to become hokage one day!" After hearing this, Kakashi gave a bright eye-smile.

"Alright, nice meeting you all, meet up at trainig ground seven, at six A.M sharp, oh, and you dont want to eat anything, youll puke." And with that he disappeared in a white poof of smoke.

"Eh, whatever, were not gonna miss out on our breakfast." Said Naruto as him and Kiba started walking towards the rail.

"See you later Sas-gay!" Shouted Kiba as him and Naruto jumped over the edge and ran home in a fit of laughter, leaving an extremely angry Sasuke.

 **Theres chapter 4! So far ive been getting props on my first story, only one review wasnt, and to that good sir, dont like? Dont read :D simple, ne? But to all those who DO like my story, thank you very much! Chapter five is coming soon! Until next time! ~ KTD**


	7. The true Test

"More please!" Asked Naruto and Kiba, they woke up earlier than normal and already had thirds of breakfast.

"We don't have anymore, boys." Replied Tsume as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Awh, cmon' Tsume-chan cant you make a little more for us, please?" Naruto asked, making Tsume chuckle,

"No, you two need to get going, your first day of training is today and it'd be a shame if you missed it." Tsume said, winking at Naruto, who was sporting a light blush.

"O-ok Tsume-chan, lets go, Kiba." Said Naruto as he dashed towards the door,

"Bye kaa-san, Naruto, wait up!" Kiba said as he chased after Naruto,

"Too easy." Tsume said chuckling to herself.

* * *

Once the boys arrived at the training ground, nobody was there,

"Man, where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, casually putting his hands on the back of his head.

"I dont know, not even Sas-gay is here." Kiba replied, chuckling a little.

"Behind you!" Yelled Sasuke as he jumped from a bush and tried to attack Kiba, only to receive an axe kixk to the head, sending him face first into the ground.

"Hm, nice kick, Naruto." Said Kakashi as he appeared in a tree.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Youre late!" Yelled Naruto. Kakashi jumped out of the tree, putting away his orange book.

"Actually I was here the whole time, I was just seeing how you three would act, being in a team means that you three will need to learn teamwork, and it seems only two of you so far know how to use it." He said looking at Naruto and Kiba with a light eye-smile.

"But right now, were going to do a true genin test." He said as he held up two bells.

"What are those for, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"You three have to try to take these bells from me, there are only two because two of you will pass and the one who doesnt get a bell will fail and return to the academy." Said Kakashi as he tied the bells to a belt loop on his jeans. He pulled out a timer and set it to one hour.

"When the timer starts, you have an hour to get the bells, if you fail to do so within the time, you all fail." Said Kakashi as he started to count down.

"Three." Naruto and Kiba Tensed up.

"Two" they both looked at each other and grinned.

"One." They gave each other a nod and a fist bump.

"Begin!" Said Kakashi as Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke dashed into the bushes and trees.

'For genin they can suppress their chakra well' thought kakashi as he pulled out his orange book.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Naruto crept over to where Sasuke and Kiba were hiding,

"Guys, whats the plan?" He asked as Kiba shrugged.

"Well obviously hes trying to get us to work as a team, dobe." Said Sasuke as he received glares from Naruto and Kiba.

"Alright then, we'll work as a team." Said Naruto as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Tch, im not going to work with the two dead lasts, im more powerful then both of you combined." Boasted Sasuke,

"Yeah, says the kid who got knocked out by a dead last. You dont stand a chance against us." Said Kiba as Sasuke seethed.

"Youre nothing compared to me, I can take those bells easily." Said Sasuke as he ran out at Kakashi,

"Kiba, I have a plan." Said Naruto as they watched Sasuke.

Sasuke charged at Kakashi who was leaning on a tree while reading his orange book. Not even looking up as Sasuke pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Kakashi, he stepped to the side and Sasuke stumbled into a trap as a rope tied around his ankle and hoisted him into the the air. Dangling by his ankle Sasuke was extremely frustrated.

"Damnit Kakashi! Let me down!" He yelled at him. Not looking up from his book he replied,

"Ma ma, Sasuke, its Kakashi-sensei to you. And no I wont let you down, find out yourse-" he was cut off as three smoke bombs went off around them

"GATSUUGA!" yelled Kiba, as him and Akamaru flew at Kakashi in two parallel tornadoes that flew through the air like bullets.

"Now, Naruto!" Yelled Kiba as ten Narutos surrounded Kakashi, causing him to put away his orange book and actually focus.

Three Narutos charged Kakashi as he easily kicked them away causing the to burst in white smoke. The last seven charged him at once as Kakashi jumped into the air, narrowly dodging Kiba and Akamarus GATSUUGA. The seven Narutos took advantage of this and charged under him, as Kakashi landed, he set out multiple attacks and narrowly dodging Narutos. Once they were all dispelled, Kakashi pulled out his orange book again,

"Pretty good boys, but not good eno-" he was cut off from the sound of jingling bells,

"Whacha mean Kakashi-sensei," said a grinning Naruto, as him and Kiba were holding the bells. Kakashi widened his eyes a little then gave a bright eye-smile.

"Great job, boys. Now since you two have bells, I need to report to Hokage-sama, so go get your lunches and eat, but first,"

* * *

Sasuke was seething as he watched Naruto and Kiba roll on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up and untie me you idiots!" He shouted to them but to no avail. Sasuke was currently tied up to one of the logs sticking out of the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke! Sensei told us not to!" Kiba wheezed out as he began to eat his lunch. As Sasuke was watching the two boys eat his stomach growled and Sasuke groaned deep in anger.

"Shut up, Sasuke and eat this." Naruto said as he held up his rice ball to Sasukes face.

"What are you doing Naruto? Sensei told us to not feed him!" Kiba said as Naruto shrugged.

"Were team 7 now Kiba, weather we like it or not Sasuke is a fellow shinobi, and a teammate so we have to look out for each other, and who knows, maybe it'll knock some sense into him. Said Naruto as Sasuke angrily took a bite.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yelled Kakashi as he appeared on top of the log Sasuke was tied too. Naruto and Kiba let out audible gulps and stared at Kakashi in fear,

"K-Kakashi-sensei, I-I uh.." Naruto began but was cut off,

"SILENCE! Do you know what this means!?" Yelled Kakashi,

"W-we fai-" Naruto started but was cut off again,

"You all pass!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Naruto and Kiba stared in shock as big grins formed on their faces and they started cheering. Kakashi cut the ropes off of Sasuke with a kunai,

"You did good, knowing that you are a team and must work together is very important, and you three have come to see that. So congratulations, meet me at the Hokages office tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp for your first mission." Kakashi said the. Vanished in a poof of white smoke. Kiba and Naruto were cheering,

"Lets go tell kaa-san, Naruto!" Shouted Kiba as him and Naruto began to dash off.

"Later Sasuke!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder, leaving behind a slightly smirking Sasuke.

* * *

 **Heres chapter 5! Sorry for being so late, I had testing and counldn't catch time to work on it, but hopefully you ike it!**

 **Plus if you guys have any ideas that you would like me to put into any chapters, go ahead and PM me, ill do my best to please you guys and gals! Until next time! ~ KTD**


	8. The start of a new adventure

"This is White Fang, are you three in position? Over." Said Kakashi as he was croiched on top of a near by building. With an irritated sigh came a reply.

"This is Whiskers, in position.. Over." Said Naruto, as he was currently henged into a random person, intently watching his target.

"What about you, dog-boy? Over." With that came a low growl,

"Yeah, im in position, over." Replied an angry Kiba while crouching inside a bush,

"What about you, emo? Over." Sasuke huffed in annoyance as he heard this.

"Yeah... Im here." He replied, while hanging on the side of a building above their target. And who is the target you may ask? Well, the target is none other than Tora, the fire daimyos wife's cat.

"Alright everyone, advance!" Kakashi said as the three genin jumped from their spots. Sasuke being the closest reached Tora first, thinking he had victory until Tora scrached his face and ran into a different direction. But as soon as Tora took off he ran into Kiba who jumped oit of the bush. Seeing Akamaru in Kiba's jacket, Tora went into overdrive and ran up Kiba's leg and jumped into a crowd of civilians.

"Damnit! We list him!" Said Kiba stomping in anger.

"I wouldnt be too sure about that." Said Naruto over the mic as Kiba looked to the crowd. To his and Sasukes surprise they saw Naruto walk out holding a purring Tora. He casually waved to the dumbstruck Kiba and Sasuke as Kakashi jumped down and gave Naruto a bright eye-smile.

"Alright, D-ranked mission 30 accomplished. Lets go report in to Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi as Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke started to walk off to the hokage mansion. Once they reached the hokages door they entered once they heard Hiruzen give permission. Once they walked inside Hiruzen gave a light smile as soon as he saw Naruto, holding Tora who was purring happily in his arms.

"Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama." Stated Kakashi as they heard running footsteps.

"Oh snookums!" Yelled the fire daimyos wife as she burst through the door and snatched Tora up and started choking him into a hug. Seeing this everyone sweatdropped.

"Thank you so much for bringing my sweat Tora-chan back to me!" She stated as she walked out of the room. After this Kakashi turned back to Hiruzen.

"We'll come back in tomorrow for our next D-ranked mission." He said,

"No! All we have been doing is these stupid D-ranked missions! I demand a higher ranking mission!" Yelled an angry Sasuke as he was helled back by Naruto and Kiba.

"Sasuke stop! He's the hokage, we cant demand anything from him." Said Kiba, seeing this Kakashi gave a loght eye-smile.

"Actually, hokage-sama. I believe my team is ready for a C-ranked mission." Said Kakashi, making all three boys heads perk up.

"Is that so. Well, you're in luck. We just received a C-ranked escort mission to the Land of Waves." Said Hiruzen, eyeing Sasuke.

"Alright we'll take it. Boys, meet up at the front gates at 07:00 sharp, got it?" Asked Kakashi as the three boys cheered, gave eachother fist bumps (Sasuke too surprisingly) and dashed out of the windows. Seeing this Kakashi sighed while Hiruzen chuckled.

"Theyre only going to get older, might as well enjoy it while we can." Said Hiruzen as Kakashi gave a little eye-smile.

Naruto and Kiba burst through the door and ran into the kitchen to find Tsume.

"Kaa-san guess what! Me and Naruto have our first C-ranked mission tomorrow!" Kiba stated proudly as he ran to his room to pack up for the long week of escort. Hearing this Tsume raised an eyebrow,

"Really? What is it?" She asked Naruto curiously,

"Its an escort mission to the Land of Waves. Kakashi-sensei told us we'll be gone for two weeks tops." Replied Naruto with his foxy grin.

"Oh, well go get packed then come to my room, we need to talk." Said Tsume, making Naruto give an audible gulp.

"Dont worry, Naruto, youre not in trouble." Hearing this made Naruto give a sigh of relief and he ran off to pack up too. Tsume only chuckled.

 **LIME/LEMON, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Once Naruto got finished packing he walked into Tsume's room. It was an oversized room, way too bog for just one person, but thats just for the clan head. The room contained of a large queen-sized bed with black sheets and a matching furry black blanket, and on the windows were black curtains that blocked out the sun, but it was night time by now. To the side of the room was a huge closet full of Tsume's clothes and shoes, on the far side of the room was a bathroom, big enough to fit at least twenty people inside. But seeing all this Naruto was missing something,

"Tsume-chan?" Naruto called out, looking around the room for her. Naruto heard the door close and lock, he whipped around only to be kissed on the lips by Tsume. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss lated for a good ten seconds until she pulled away and looked him in the eyes,

"Make sure you stay safe, I wouldnt know what to do if I lost you and Kiba." She said worryingly. Naruto just looked into her beautiful light brown slitted eyes. Naruto has never seen Tsume look this worried before, seeing her like this hit him like a truck, he soon found he didnt like to see her worried. At seeing her worried look he gave her a big foxy grin,

"Don't worry, Tsume-chan, ill keep us safe." He replied, seeing her features soften. She then proceeded to kiss him, pushing him on the bed as she fell on top of her. She started to prod his bottom lip with her tongue and Naruto parted his lips slightly, not sure what to do. Tsume took this to her advantage and slipped her tongue inside of Naruto's mouth and started to tongue wrestle with his. As they were fighting for dominance Naruto started to lightly rub his hands on her back, causing Tsume to lightly moan. Tsume moved her hips up and straddled Naruto's crotch and lightly grinded on him causing him to groan. Feeling the buldge in his pants she pulled back from the make-out session and grinned deviously and started to grind on him some more, casing him to groan louder.

"You remember when I said no sex until jounin?" Tsume asked, making Naruto blush a deep scarlet but nod none the less. Tsume's smirk only twisted more,

"Im bumping it down to chunin." She said, as she took off her shirt. Naruto stared in awe as he watched his vixen take her shirt off to reveal her D-cupped breasts covered by a black laced bra. Tsume couldnt help but chuckle at his awestruck expression.

"You like what you see, eh Naru-kun?" Asked Tsume as she started to rub the sides of her body. Naruto could only nod as he watched this goddess tease him.

"Would you like to touch me?" She aske, getting a dumbfound nod from the blonde. She gently grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts and lightly squeezed his fingers so he would grab them. Naruto gave one experimental squeeze and elicited a moan from Tsume. She leant down to restart their make-out session as Naruto kept squeezing her breasts. Tsume was moaning uncontrollably as she let Naruto win the battle of dominance and let him explore everywhere inside her mouth with his tongue. Tsume was in complete ecstasy as she was feeling Naruto grope her breasts. Tsume realized that after all the groping and grinding on Naruto that she was reaching her climax. She pulled away from Naruto to tell him to stop but it was too late.

"N-Naruto!" She screamed as she came inside her pants. Naruto panicked and thought she was hurt but he then realized what happened as he felt wet on his crotch. Tsume panted and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're really good with your hands." She panted tiredly, making Naruto blush,

"T-thanks, Tsume-chan." He replied, but it was no use, he felt Tsume's steady breathing, she had fallen asleep. Naruto lightly chuckled as he removed the rest of their clothes as quietly and softly as he could so he wouldnt wake up his brown haired beauty. After removing their clothes he gently rested his head on one of the pillows on the bed with Tsume still on top of him, he then gently pulled up the blanket over them both.

'Man, even I didnt know I was that good" he thought with a light chuckle. He then kissed Tsume on the forehead,

"Good night Tsume-chan." He said to her, making her smile in her sleep. He smiled at the sight and then drifted off to sleep.

 **FINALLY! Theres chapter six. Im so sorry for being extreamlly late with this chapter, ive been busynwith school and stuffs. And how about the ending paragraph, eh? I posted that for all the readers that have been waiting for lemons, but even though its not trully a lemon I figured it'll keep you guys and gals satisfied for now.**

 **Before you guys have any questions about the characters lemme state somethin**

 **Tsume- Age: 30 Height: 5"8**

 **Naruto- Age: 14 Height: 5"9**

 **Kiba- Age: 14 Height: 5"8**

 **Sasuke- Age: 14 Height: 5"9**

 **Kakashi- Age: 25 Height 6"0**


	9. AN 3

**Ahoy there my dear readers! Sorry for the next chapter taking so long. It will be up soon... I hope. Im having trouble with this particular part but I dont want to spoil it. And by the looks of it this chapter will be my longest one yet. But if you wish to help me on this particular part and have me spoil it for you feel free. All help is accepted! Until next time! ~ KTD**


	10. The road to Wave

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He groggily tried to sit up but realized there was a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Tsume sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest and she was snuggling his arm holding it between her bra clad breasts. Then it hit him, he smiled as he remembered the events that occurred last night. He turned his head to look at the clock on Tsumes night stand,

'Only 5:00? Guess we can lay here for a little longer.' Naruto thought as he felt Tsume starting to stir. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her,

"Hey Tsume-chan, how'd you sleep?" Naruto asked as Tsume tried to snuggle closer onto him.

"Best Ive slept in a while." Tsume replied with a sigh of bliss. Naruto smiled and wrapped the arm Tsume was holding onto and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to him. Tsume smiled as Naruto rested his hand just above her rear.

"Last night was fun, if youre that good now I wonder how youll be when we really go at it." Tsume said with a wolfish smirk as Naruto blushed.

"Youre really good with your hands, Naru-kun." Tsume said with a seductive voice as Naruto blushed even deeper. Tsume decided to have some fun before the got out of bed and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. Naruto looked up at Tsumes gorgeous body as she straddled him.

"Naru-kun," Tsume said sweetly as she leaned down,

"Can we have some more fun, please?" She asked getting a dumbfound nod from Naruto. She leaned down and kissed him as she slowly started to grind on Naruto, causing him to let out a low moan. Their fun was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kaa-san, have you seen Naruto?!" Kiba shouted through the door,

"Shit." Tsume whispered as she gave Naruto on last kiss before she replied.

"I think he went outside!" Tsume shouted back as she heard Kiba's steps fade as he ran outside. With a sigh of relief she turned around to see Naruto already dressed in his black gear. He walked to the door and unlocked it, before he could open it he was turned around as Tsume kissed him again. She pulled back after a few seconds,

"Please stay safe for me." Tsume said with a worried tone, Naruto lightly kissed her forehead,

"Dont worry Tsume-chan you have my word." Naruto replied as he gave Tsume one last kiss and walked out the door to head to the front gates.

Naruto and Kiba were the first to arrive as they sat waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke

"Dude where were you this morning?" Kiba asked while petting Akamaru

"Uh.. I.. Uh.. Oh! Hey Sasuke!" Naruto recovered changing the subject as Sasuke walked up to the group.

"Hey dobe, dog-boy." Sasuke replied getting a growl from Kiba

"Maa maa Kiba, calm down." Said Kakashi as he appeared in a puff of white smoke reading his signature orange book.

"Finally, I can't wait to go on our first C-ranked mission!" Shouted Naruto while pumping a fist in the air

"Yeah, lets go!" Kiba shouted.

"Actually Kiba, we have to wait for our client." Kakashi said getting a sweatdrop from heating that. As if on cue a man walked up to the group,

"Are you my escort?" The man asked. The man was a short one, standing at about 5"8 or so. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and a white towl over his neck, he wore green cargo shorts and regular sandals.

"Are you Tazuna? The bridge builder?" Kakashi asked not looking away from his book.

"That I am, now if youre my escort lets get going." Said Tazuna as he started to walk away. Kakashi saw the looks he was getting frim the boys and shrugged as they followed Tazuna to the land of wave.

Later along the road to the land of wave, the group was quiet, more quiet than usual. As they continued their walk, Naruto noticed a puddle ahead of them.

"Finally! Something fun to do!" He shouted, Kiba noticed the puddle as well and had a wolfish grin on his face

"Lets go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as him Akamaru and Naruto ran towards the puddle. The two boys and dogs jumped high into the air and slammed into the puddle. With a poof of white the puddle turned out to be two boys with long black hair, both from the land of waterfall, one boy had a metal gauntlet with claws on his right hand, and the other had the same claw on his left hand. Kakashi saw this and gave Naruto and Kiba an eye-smile.

"Well, congratulations Naruto and Kiba, you two just took down C ranked chunin from the land of waterfall." Kakashi said to Naruto and Kiba, apparently the angle that Naruto and Kiba landed on had broken the two boys neck, killing them instantly. They looked back at Kakashi as he let go of a hawk with a letter in one of its talons.

"Just sending Hokage-sama a report." Said Kakashi as he pulled out his orange book.

"Now get back in formation." Kakashi said as he did a quick Katon jutsu to burn the bodies.

Back in Konoha, Tsume just opened the doors to the hokages office. The hokage looked up and gave a light smile,

"Tsume, how are you?" Hiruzen asked while taking a puff of his pipe.

"Im actually pretty good, Hokage-sama." Replied Tsume with a slight bow. Hiruzen just nodded and took another puff of his pipe.

"Now im sure you didnt come in to just say hello, so what is it you want?" Asked Hiruzen with a slight chuckle.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, I was just wanting to check on how the pups are doing on their first C-ranked mission." Tsume replied with a tad bit of worry in her tone. The hokage chickled and gave a slight wave,

"No need to be worried, Tsume. I just got a report from Kakashi saying the just killed the Demon Brothers on the road to wave." Said Hiruzen getting Tsume to go wide eyed.

"But those two were chunin! How could two rookie genins take down two C-ranked chunins?" She asked getting a small laugh from Hiruzen,

"Actually the demon brothers were henged as a puddle and Naruto and Kiba decided to jump on it. They apparently brok the two boys necks when they landed." He said getting Tsume to close her eyes and rub her brow.

"Hopefully their stupidity wont get them killed." She said with more worry in her voice than she intended to.

"Dont worry Tsume, theyll be fine, they were trained by you after all. Dismissed." Hiruzen said with a chuckle as Tsume bowed and walked out of the office.

A few days later, the group had finally arrived in the land of wave. It was a small, poor town, with lots of run down houses, people begging for money and food, the sight made the group cringe.

"Welcome to the land of wave, boys. This place aint as pretty as it used to be." Said a disappointed Tazuna. The group kept walking and they stopped in front of a house. It wasnt anything special. It just looked like a regular beat up house. The group entered and were met by a a beautiful girl that looked to be in her mid twenties or so, she had long black hair and black eyes, she wore a pink shirt with red covering the neck and bottom of the sleves, with pale green pants and sandals.

"Tou-san, welcome home!" She said with a hapy smile as she walked up and hugged Tazuna.

"Tsunami-chan, wheres Inari-chan?" He asked Tsunami as he hugged her back.

"He is in his room. Oh, and I have already set up a room for you four as well." She said as she turned to the group behind Tazuna.

"Alright, thank you Tsunami-san. You boys go set up in the room and get some rest, we have a long week ahead of us." Kakashi said to the three boys. They boys nodded and went to the room to set up their sleeping gear.

"Man, I hope this mission is fun." Said Naruto getting a nod in agreement from Kiba and Sasuke as they got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep, not knowing what the following week would bring.

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He groggily tried to sit up but realized there was a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Tsume sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest and she was snuggling his arm holding it between her bra clad breasts. Then it hit him, he smiled as he remembered the events that occurred last night. He turned his head to look at the clock on Tsumes night stand,

'Only 5:00? Guess we can lay here for a little longer.' Naruto thought as he felt Tsume starting to stir. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her,

"Hey Tsume-chan, how'd you sleep?" Naruto asked as Tsume tried to snuggle closer onto him.

"Best Ive slept in a while." Tsume replied with a sigh of bliss. Naruto smiled and wrapped the arm Tsume was holding onto and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to him. Tsume smiled as Naruto rested his hand just above her rear.

"Last night was fun, if youre that good now I wonder how youll be when we really go at it." Tsume said with a wolfish smirk as Naruto blushed.

"Youre really good with your hands, Naru-kun." Tsume said with a seductive voice as Naruto blushed even deeper. Tsume decided to have some fun before the got out of bed and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. Naruto looked up at Tsumes gorgeous body as she straddled him.

"Naru-kun," Tsume said sweetly as she leaned down,

"Can we have some more fun, please?" She asked getting a dumbfound nod from Naruto. She leaned down and kissed him as she slowly started to grind on Naruto, causing him to let out a low moan. Their fun was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kaa-san, have you seen Naruto?!" Kiba shouted through the door,

"Shit." Tsume whispered as she gave Naruto on last kiss before she replied.

"I think he went outside!" Tsume shouted back as she heard Kiba's steps fade as he ran outside. With a sigh of relief she turned around to see Naruto already dressed in his black gear. He walked to the door and unlocked it, before he could open it he was turned around as Tsume kissed him again. She pulled back after a few seconds,

"Please stay safe for me." Tsume said with a worried tone, Naruto lightly kissed her forehead,

"Dont worry Tsume-chan you have my word." Naruto replied as he gave Tsume one last kiss and walked out the door to head to the front gates.

Naruto and Kiba were the first to arrive as they sat waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke

"Dude where were you this morning?" Kiba asked while petting Akamaru

"Uh.. I.. Uh.. Oh! Hey Sasuke!" Naruto recovered changing the subject as Sasuke walked up to the group.

"Hey dobe, dog-boy." Sasuke replied getting a growl from Kiba

"Maa maa Kiba, calm down." Said Kakashi as he appeared in a puff of white smoke reading his signature orange book.

"Finally, I can't wait to go on our first C-ranked mission!" Shouted Naruto while pumping a fist in the air

"Yeah, lets go!" Kiba shouted.

"Actually Kiba, we have to wait for our client." Kakashi said getting a sweatdrop from heating that. As if on cue a man walked up to the group,

"Are you my escort?" The man asked. The man was a short one, standing at about 5"8 or so. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and a white towl over his neck, he wore green cargo shorts and regular sandals.

"Are you Tazuna? The bridge builder?" Kakashi asked not looking away from his book.

"That I am, now if youre my escort lets get going." Said Tazuna as he started to walk away. Kakashi saw the looks he was getting frim the boys and shrugged as they followed Tazuna to the land of wave.

Later along the road to the land of wave, the group was quiet, more quiet than usual. As they continued their walk, Naruto noticed a puddle ahead of them.

"Finally! Something fun to do!" He shouted, Kiba noticed the puddle as well and had a wolfish grin on his face

"Lets go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as him Akamaru and Naruto ran towards the puddle. The two boys and dogs jumped high into the air and slammed into the puddle. With a poof of white the puddle turned out to be two boys with long black hair, both from the land of waterfall, one boy had a metal gauntlet with claws on his right hand, and the other had the same claw on his left hand. Kakashi saw this and gave Naruto and Kiba an eye-smile.

"Well, congratulations Naruto and Kiba, you two just took down C ranked chunin from the land of waterfall." Kakashi said to Naruto and Kiba, apparently the angle that Naruto and Kiba landed on had broken the two boys neck, killing them instantly. They looked back at Kakashi as he let go of a hawk with a letter in one of its talons.

"Just sending Hokage-sama a report." Said Kakashi as he pulled out his orange book.

"Now get back in formation." Kakashi said as he did a quick Katon jutsu to burn the bodies.

Back in Konoha, Tsume just opened the doors to the hokages office. The hokage looked up and gave a light smile,

"Tsume, how are you?" Hiruzen asked while taking a puff of his pipe.

"Im actually pretty good, Hokage-sama." Replied Tsume with a slight bow. Hiruzen just nodded and took another puff of his pipe.

"Now im sure you didnt come in to just say hello, so what is it you want?" Asked Hiruzen with a slight chuckle.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, I was just wanting to check on how the pups are doing on their first C-ranked mission." Tsume replied with a tad bit of worry in her tone. The hokage chickled and gave a slight wave,

"No need to be worried, Tsume. I just got a report from Kakashi saying the just killed the Demon Brothers on the road to wave." Said Hiruzen getting Tsume to go wide eyed.

"But those two were chunin! How could two rookie genins take down two C-ranked chunins?" She asked getting a small laugh from Hiruzen,

"Actually the demon brothers were henged as a puddle and Naruto and Kiba decided to jump on it. They apparently brok the two boys necks when they landed." He said getting Tsume to close her eyes and rub her brow.

"Hopefully their stupidity wont get them killed." She said with more worry in her voice than she intended to.

"Dont worry Tsume, theyll be fine, they were trained by you after all. Dismissed." Hiruzen said with a chuckle as Tsume bowed and walked out of the office.

A few days later, the group had finally arrived in the land of wave. It was a small, poor town, with lots of run down houses, people begging for money and food, the sight made the group cringe.

"Welcome to the land of wave, boys. This place aint as pretty as it used to be." Said a disappointed Tazuna. The group kept walking and they stopped in front of a house. It wasnt anything special. It just looked like a regular beat up house. The group entered and were met by a a beautiful girl that looked to be in her mid twenties or so, she had long black hair and black eyes, she wore a pink shirt with red covering the neck and bottom of the sleves, with pale green pants and sandals.

"Tou-san, welcome home!" She said with a hapy smile as she walked up and hugged Tazuna.

"Tsunami-chan, wheres Inari-chan?" He asked Tsunami as he hugged her back.

"He is in his room. Oh, and I have already set up a room for you four as well." She said as she turned to the group behind Tazuna.

"Alright, thank you Tsunami-san. You boys go set up in the room and get some rest, we have a long week ahead of us." Kakashi said to the three boys. They boys nodded and went to the room to set up their sleeping gear.

"Man, I hope this mission is fun." Said Naruto getting a nod in agreement from Kiba and Sasuke as they got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep, not knowing what the following week would bring.

 **Wow... Im feel like i rushed the end. Eh... Ill make up for it in the next chakpter hopfully... Only 20 days left until summer. I might not post chapters untill next year after these twenty days ahead. Im currently using my schools ipad to write and post chapters and shuch. Sad, ne? Well, i hope you all liked it and will post chapter 8 as soon as possible. Until next time!**

 **~KTD**


	11. Surprises!

Being the first to wake up, which was rare for our blonde hero, he quietly got dressed and walked out the door, making sure not to step on the other boys. He quietly walked downstairs and saw Tsunami peeling potatoes.

"Good morning, Tsunami-san." Said Naruto as he stood next to her. She smiled and gave a nod.

"Good morning, Naruto. What are you doing up so early?" She asked as she started to chop the peeled potatoes.

"Actually I dont normally wake up this early... Usually Kiba wakes me up." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head causing Tsunami to giggle. He watched her cutting potatoes as he zoned out.

"Do you need help?" He asked, not knowing he did until he snapped out of his other worldly state.

"Actually, yes please. Can you mix those eggs please?" She asked as he nodded and grabbed the eggs and a bowl. He cracked six eggs and put them in the bowl and started to mix them.

"So what happened to wave?" He asked with a look of curiosity. Tsunami flinched at the queston but answered anyways.

"Wave was once a peaceful town... But then Gato came. He said he was taking over this town, but the others didnt believe him, so he left then came back with thugs to kill anyone who opposed him." She said with a sad look as she placed the pot of potatoes on the stove.

"So he just hires others to do his dirty work..." Naruto said with a look of disgust. Tsunami only nodded sadly, but then gained a look of surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Naruto looking into her eyes. Deep blue eyes meet dark onyx ones.

"I will get rid of Gato and his thugs. I promise on my nindo." He said as he gained his foxy grin. Tsunami was speechless. Nobody had even thought to go against Gato and his thugs. But yet here was a boy, no older than 14, saying he will take down Gato and his thugs by himself. Her body seemed to react on its own and she hugged him tightly, causing Naruto to blush a little.

"Please... If you did that I would be very thankful, not just me, but the whole village as well." She said, almost in tears. Hating to see any girl cry he smiled, and gently hugged her back.

"I promise, I will get rid of Gato." He said as she smiled at him. Just then the rest pf the group came down at the smell of cooking food and saw the two hugging. Kakashi giggled with a light blush on his face, Sasuke looked with indifference, while Kiba had a big smile on his face.

"Nice job Naruto! I didnt know you were into older women." Said Kiba causing bot Naruto and Tsunami to blush and let go of eachother.

"I-its not what it looks like." Stuttered Naruto as Kiba just smiled and walked up to him.

"You dont have to lie to kick it, Naruto, its cool." Said Kina only to receive a fist to the head.

"Shut up idiot! I said its not like that!" Naruto yelled as he hit Kiba on the head causing him to groan in pain and causing Tsunami to giggle at the act as she set the table for breakfast. Once the group finished eating they all said farewell to Tsunami as they left with Tazuna to go to the bridge. Once there, they were watching as the workers were cautiously working. All of the workers tensed up and ran off when the area was covered in a very thick mist.

"Naruto, get Tazuna back home!" Said Kakashi as he slowly pulled up his hitae-ate.

"But-" he was about to retort until he was cut off.

"Now!" Kakashi commanded, getting a nod from Naruto as he lifted Tazuna and started runnung through the trees to his house.

Once Naruto got to Tazunas house they saw the door was kicked in and heard screaming. Naruto pretty much flew to the door and saw two thugs, one holding Tsunami by her hair and one holding a sword at Inaris neck. With angered eyes his instincts kicked in. He quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the thug holding Tsunamis hair, piercing his neck he dropped to the ground. He ran up to the man and pulled out his kunai and tossed it up and delivered an extremely hard axe kick to the kunai, sending it crashing through the other mans neck and planting the kunai into the wall. Inari stood there shocked as he had blood from the man all over his face. Naruto walked up to him with a wet rag from the sink and started to wipe off the blood on his face.

"You okay, Inari?" Asked Naruto, only to be shocked when he hugged him tightly. He smiled and let go only to run back upstairs. Naruto turned around to face Tsunami who was rushing towards him with tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly repeatedly k him.

"Its no problem Tsunami-san. But I have to go back to the bridge to help Kiba and Sasuke." He said as she slowly looked into his eyes. His eyes widened in shock as she leaned forward and kissed him. The kisses caused him to gasp, which Tsunami used to her advantage and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Naruto's mind was on fire.

"Oh my god! What would Tsume-chan think! I hope she doesnt find out about this or she'll kill me for sure!' The kiss finally broke, with both panting for breath.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Naruto flinched at the new suffix. Only Tsume called him kun so he would have to get used to it.

"N-no problem, Tsunami-san. Uh... I have to go now." He said as he rushed out the door with a mild blush on his face.

Sasuke and Kiba werent doing so good right now. They were currently stuck in the masked mist nins trap with ice mirrors all around them. Then out of the cracks they saw Naruto land.

"Naruto! Help!" Shouted Kiba as the mist nin launched senbon needles out of the mirrors.

"There is no escape." Said the mist nin as he prepared another attack

"Kiba! Use Gatsuuga!" Yelled Naruto as the attack came.

"Gatsuuga!" yelled Kiba as him and Akamaru deflected as much senbon as they could, while Sasuke used his sharingan to dodge as much as he could. Wait... Sharingan? When did Sasuke get that? No matter. As the attack ended Sasuke brought Kiba to him "Hes running out of chakra, keep this up." He whispered. Kiba nodded as he prepared another Gatsuuga. As the attack came, Sasuke realized that the attacks were slower, Kiba didnt even need to use his clan technique. As they dodged the last attacks the ice mirrors faded. The mist nin fell to the ground as he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Seeing this the three left him on the ground and rushed to Kakashi. They got there in time to see the end of the fight as Kakashi drove his chidori into Zabuzas stomach. Zabuza seeing the three boys widened his eyes. Then they all heard the sound of cheering and footsteps and faced toward the end of the bridge. There in all his ugly glory wast Gato and at least a hundred thugs.

"Did you leaf ninja really think you could beat me?" He shouted

"Boys! Finish them!" He shouted to the thugs. The thugs shouted and charged at the boys. The first to reach them was Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba as they each entered their respective taijutsu stances and engaged.

"Thats six!" Shoute Naruto as he knocked out six thugs with a crazy hard round house.

"Shut up dobe, I have seven!" Shouted Sasuke, getting Naruto to fume.

"Gatsuuga!" Yelled Kiba, as he mowed through the army of thugs.

"Thats twenty!" He yelled at Sasuke and Naruto who glared at him and fought with twice as much speed. But Naruto wasnt so lucky as he received a hard blow on his right side from a katana, gashing him open.

"Aaaagh!" He screamed out in pain and pulled off the sythe from his back. Kibas eyes widened, the only time he saw Naruto use the sythe was when he was serious or angry. And whenever he did use it, the aftermath wasnt pretty. Naruto swung the sythe swiftly and decapitated four thugs, plus the one that hit him. Naruto was releasing so much KI that the two boys backed out of the fight as the rest of the thugs focused on him. They watched in amazement and horror as Naruto was swinging left and right as he cut through the army of thugs. It was only mere second at which Naruto was the only one standing, holding his right side with his left hand and his sythe in his right hand.

"Hey guys!" He shouted to Sasuke and Kiba, they were about to rush to him when they saw him smirk,

"Thats sixty!" He said until everything went black.

Naruto woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He was met with a blue sky with clouds moving. He thought it was peaceful until Kibas face was all he could see.

"Hey! Naruto's awake!" He yelled. The group was currently resting in a clearing only a few minutes from Konoha by walking. He slowly sat up then winced in pain as he grabbed his side. He looked down and saw that he was bandaged on his side,

"What happened?" Ne asked as he painfully stood up with the help of Kiba,

"After you kicked those thugs asses you passed out, you were out for the rest of the week. We finished the bridge and they named it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. Oh yeah and Tsunami said thank you. I dont know why though. Oh yeah and Gato was handled by the villagers." Kiba said with his wolfish smile. Looking around he saw Sasuke and Kakashi approaching. Sasuke with his blank look and Kakashi with the brightest eye-smile Naruto has ever seen.

"That was some good fighting, Naruto." Praised Kakashi,

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei... But can we go home now? Im pretty tired..." Said Naruto with a light chuckle. Kakashi smiled at this, but thanks to his mask the three couldnt see. With a nod from Kakashi the three set off to Konoha.

"Finally..." Said a very tired Naruto as he entered the gate of Konoha. Nobody saw it coming when a brown blur crashed into Naruto.

"Naruto!" It was none other than Tsume Inuzuka. She hugged Naruto tightly and as tears started to flow from her face. Kakashi, Kiba, and even Sasuke were surprised by this.

"I thought I lost you... Hokage-sama was getting reports from Kakashi and when he told me that you ran into Zabuza and when you got cut.. I... I..." She couldnt finish as she started to cry harder. Naruto gently hugged back and started patting he back.

"Its ok Tsume-chan, were fine. I told you id keep us safe did t I?" He said. Tsume raised her head and looked Naruto in the eye. If the other three boys were surprised then, now surprise would be an understatement. Tsume leaned forward and gave Naruto a very heated kiss which he happily returned. Tsume slipped her tongue into his mouth and they fought for dominance. Naruto being as tired as he was let Tsume win this one. When the kis broke Tsume went back to hugging him. With Narutos head over her shoulder he looked with a sheepish smile into the shocked faces of Sasuke and Kakashi, and one very angry Kiba.

 **Okay... I rushed that too. I left alot out from the origional Naruto manga but hey. Its my stiry. ;) And the only reason why I rushed was because Im going to lose my school ipad soon. Summer is comin' baby! But you know. I will most likely still post but not as often. And not until after about June 25th or so. Gotta camp n stuff with family. But I might end not posting so dont hate me! But if you amazing readers want to keep in touch PM me every once in a while! But until then!**

 **~KTD**


	12. Acceptions!

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON/LIME OR WHATEVER SO YOU CAN CHOOSE TO SKIP IT.**

"Naruto! Get back here you asshole!" This was the voice of an extremely pissed off Kiba. Naruto was being chased by Kiba all around Kanoha. Tsume tried to catch them but... These boys have unreal speed and stamina, even Naruto in his injured state.

"Cmon Kiba! Lets talk about this!" Naruto yelled back over his shoulder, but the only reply he got was a kunai whizzing past his head.

"The only talk were gonna have is about me kicking your ass!" Yup. Kiba wasnt gonna stop anytime soon. The boys have been running for a good hour or so now. Kiba was a little winded but in his anger he didnt notice, and Naruto, well, having to run from Anbu and Jounin really has its perks. Looking back over his shoulder he saw that Kiba wasnt there. He skidded to a stop on a building looking around for him.

"AAAAGH!" He looked up and there was Kiba with a kunai in hand ready to kill. Naruto tried to grab his own kunai to block but having a huge reopened gash on his side really didnt help his speed, so he braced himself.

'THUD' Naruto opened an eye and saw Kiba on the ground and Tsume on top of him.

"Kiba you baka! What are you doing?!" Said an angry, but strangely sexy Tsume.

"Mom! Im gonna kill him!"

'SLAP' Tsume slapped Kiba across the face.

"Youre not going to lay a finger on him. And if I find out you do, ill make sure you wont be having pups of your own at anytime." Said Tsume in a sickly sweet voice. Slumping in defeat Kiba just gave a light nod. Tsume got off of Kiba and walked toward Naruto with a small smirk. Je was about to say something when he felt a burst of pain on his side. He winced and lifted his shirt up to see. His gash was reopened and was bleeding pretty bad, the bandage stopping most of it but some still got through. "He looked at Tsume who had wide eyes and a worried look on her face. That was the last thing Naruto saw before he passed out.

Naruto opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was that beatiful face of Tsumes.

"Youre finally awake." Tsume said as she gently hugged him making sure to not reopen his wound again.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he returned the hug.

"You passed out so I took you home, Hana patched you up again and gave you stitches to help close your wound." She said as she looked at him as she pulled away from the hug.

"Did she find out too?" Asked Naruto with a little bit of hurt in his voice. Tsume sighed and nodded. Seeing this Naruto slumped.

"But, surprisingly... She said she was fine with it. She told me that its about time I found someone but she never knew it be somebody so young." Said Tsume getting a glare from Naruto,

"Im not that young. Im pretty much an adult..." He said with a pout. Tsume couldnt hold the chuckle in,

"Naruto im way older than you are, so youre young." She said with a smirk.

"Well how old are you?" He asked, Tsume just sighed,

"Im 30, Naruto. Two times your age." She said.

"Really? I always thought you were in your early twenties or something." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I always thought the ages thirty and older is when you start getting old and get wrinkles. But youre way too beautiful to look thirty." He stated. Tsume couldnt hide the blush on her face. She leaned down and gently kissed him which he gladly returned.

"Dont do anything like that again, baka." She said with sadness in her eyes. Naruto just smiled.

"Dont worry Tsume-chan, it couldve been alot worse." He said making her smile. She walked around the bed and laid next to him. He he rolled on his side and looked her in her beautiful slit onyx eyes as she looked him in his deep ocean blue ones. Lost in eacothers gaze mad their bodies seemingly move on their own as they wrapped their arms around eachother and engaged in a fierce makeout session. As their lips meet they immediately slipped their tongues over eachothers. Rolling over, Tsume now straddled Naruto as they continued their heated session. They were both in heaven. Tsume broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to Naruto's.

 **LEMON/LIME**

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She said getting a smirk from Naruto,

"I love you too, Tsume-chan." With that they continued their session. Sliding their tongues over their lovers as they fought for dominance. Tsume broke the kiss again, much to Naruto's dismay,

"Naruto... I know I said no sex until chunin... But I want to do something for you." She said with a light blush gazing her face, but that only made her even more beautiful.

"Oh, ok Tsume-chan... What is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. His eyes shot open as Tsume started to slide down his body and started to unzip his pants.

"T-Tsume-chan... You dont have to do this." Naruto said with a deep blush, she just gave him a sweet smile.

"Dont worry, I want to do this. Plus it will make you feel good Na-ru-kun" she said, using her sweet seductive voice at the end. Naruto just laid back and brace himself for what was to come. Once Tsume fully unzipped his pants she pulled them down until his boxers fully showed, she slowly pulled down his boxers until his fully erect, 7 inch manhood popped out. She marveled at his size.

'This big already? Hes not even done growing yet... I hope he makes chunin and I hope he does it fast!' She thought to herself. She licked her lips as she gently grabbed his shaft getting a soft moan from Naruto as she gave him an experimental lick. He gasped when she lowered her head and took the tip of his manhood onto her mouth. He moaned as she started to sink her head lower. She lowered inch by inch until he hit the back of her throat. He let out a loud moan as she ignored her gag reflex and took him down her throat, deepthroating him.

"Ah, shit Tsume-chan" he moaned out as she hit the base and started to hum over his manhood as she started to pull off until only the head was in her mouth, and then she went down again. Bobbing her head up and down continuously, and occasionally deepthroating him. Naruto had to hold back every urge to not grab her hair and fuck her mouth into oblivion.

"T-Tsume-chan im gonna-" his words werent fast enough as she bobbed her head faster until he came. Shooting his thick spunk into her mouth, rope after rope. She pulled away with her mouth full and swallowed it all, keeping eye contact with Naruto the whole time. She pulled his pants off and his boxers back on and crawled on top of him, but not before taking her clothes off too, leaving her in red panties and bra with black lacing.

"So, Naru-kun, how was it?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"It was great." He said as they kissed eachother passionately.

"I told you you would like it." She stated as she turned off the light and laid down next to Naruto with him wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Tsume-chan."

"I love you too, Naru-kun." And then darkness over came them as they drifted off to sleep.

 **Welp, theres that. Just thought id give you awesome readers a little something before I have to go. I hope you enjoyed it. Well, until next time.**

 **~ KTD**


	13. AN 4

**Welp. Not much to say other than im sorry. I would have worked and got in at least 3 or 4 chapters but I just started football camp and I havent been able to work much. And im turning my ipad in on monday sadly. And i might not be able to work on the story during the summer because I have like 3 different football camps and a weight lifting camp as well. So if there are any requests you would like to ask of me before I go, or when I come back, im here till Monday. Again, i apologize.**

 **P.S: If you like any SasuNaru fanfics you guys and gals should read Results of a shitty day, written by fangirlandiknowit. Other than that, until next time.**

 **~ KTD**


End file.
